Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${11,\ 25,\ 29,\ 43,\ 47}$
Solution: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 11, 29, 43, and 47 each have only two factors. The factors of 25 are 1, 5, and 25. Thus, 25 is the composite number.